


Sobbing Relief

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death Fix, Crying, Eric Raleigh Lives, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Medicine, Protective Aaron (Walking Dead), The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric's heart was still beating, his breathing was regular... He was alive. Aaron sobbed uncontrollably at the sight, knowing that Eric was alive and that he wasn't going to be left alone. He sobbed, knowing Eric wasn't going to reanimate into one of those creatures.





	Sobbing Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children and welcome... to what should've happened in Season 8 Episode 3. WHERE ERIC LIVES DAMMIT. CURSE YOU TWD FOR KILLING OFF AARON'S PRECIOUS LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL! NYGAHHHHH! *rage fit*
> 
> I'm fine... I'm calm. Just know that I own nothing... and if I did then Eric would still be alive and he would be a great "mom" to Gracie! 
> 
> Just... enjoy.

Leaves crunched underneath Aaron's feet as he walked... no, he sprinted to where he had left Eric up against that tree. Oh god Oh god... would Eric still be alive? Or was he....no! Aaron couldn't think about that! He sprinted back to the tree, halting when it came into full view. Eric was slumped against the tree, looking limp and motionless from where Aaron was standing. For a moment, Aaron was thinking that the worst had happened to his Eric. But then he saw Eric stir slightly against the tree and the bearded male was filled up with hope and joy. He trotted over to the tree, ready to embrace and kiss Eric out of relief. Eric's heart was still beating, his breathing was regular... He was alive. Aaron sobbed uncontrollably at the sight, knowing that Eric was alive and that he wasn't going to be left alone. He sobbed, knowing Eric wasn't going to reanimate into one of those creatures.

“Eric... Oh Eric.” Aaron hiccuped as he went to envelope his lover into a tight hug. Eric was too weak to hug Aaron back for he lost a lot of blood and he was just drained of energy. But he had the energy to speak. “My heart is still beating.” Eric spoke weakly as his lips were straining into a smile. “I know I know....” Aaron whispered. It was oh so clear that Eric had been crying earlier, he had been scared that he would die... scared that he would never receive love and affection from Aaron anymore. "I was... I was so scared Aaron." Eric breathed out. "Me too, but all that matters is that you're alive and you're going to be okay." Aaron whispered, planting soft butterfly kisses on Eric's nose, lips and cheeks. They were staying like this until Aaron stop up, bending over and he picked Eric up bridal style.

"You, my dear Eric, are like a twig." Aaron teased as he managed to carry Eric with ease, he knew Eric was skinny because well... he's seen Eric undressed when they had their heated intimate moments together. "And what are you?" Eric asked, straining a smile. "Plump." Aaron joked around to lighten up the atmosphere that was hanging over them. Eric rested his head on Aaron's shoulder, feeling drained of energy and the blood loss had stopped though he still needed immediate medical attention to his wound. 

Aaron set Eric down next to the car and he opened up the door to backseat. "I can't sit up front?" Eric inquired. "Well, you need to lay down... so I figured maybe you should lay down in the backseat. Aaron replied as he helped his boyfriend get into the backseat before shutting the door. Eric squirmed in the backseat but he heaved a content with once he was comfortable. The backseat of a car was not the best place to lay down but it as better than nothing. He could not wait to be laying in a warm bed with Aaron by his side. He must've dozed off because when he woke up, Aaron was prodding at him. In his arm was a baby girl who looked to be calm and content. "Why are you holding a baby?" Eric asked, sounding groggy. "Her name is Gracie, Rick accidentally... killed her parents who were Saviors." Aaron replied. "Can you sit up?" Aaron asked. "I think so." Eric strained but he managed to sit up. "I need you to hold Gracie while I drive us to the hilltop." Aaron handed Gracie over to Eric who eagerly took the baby and gently held her.

"Hey Gracie." Eric said coolly as he cooed at the baby with a small smile on his lips. Aaron was driving the car and he briefly looked back at the two to see how they were doing. "Watch the road, dearie." Eric said and Aaron quickly apologized before going back to looking at the road. Eric snickered at his lover before he looked down at Gracie who had her tiny hand wrapped around Eric's pinky finger. Even though it was clear that Eric was fine, judging by how he was cooing and softly speaking to Aaron, the bearded male was on edge and paranoid. Paranoid that Eric was just going to drop dead from blood loss. But Eric showed no signs of fatigue and he was just a happy and smiling mess. 

The drive to the Hilltop seemed to be taking forever, it seemed like hours. And all the while, the only audible noises in the car were Eric's cooing and soft laughter, and Gracie's giggling. In all honesty, Aaron never knew Eric was good with babies. "You make a good mom." Aaron chuckled, breaking the silence. "And you make a great dad." Eric responded. He gently rocked Gracie to sleep so it was quiet once again in the car. Words were exchanged but they were just brief and plain. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the Hilltop. Aaron unbuckled his seatbelt and he got out of the car, hurrying to get Eric and Gracie out. Eric still needed medical attention to the gunshot wound that had been inflicted to him by a bastard of a Savior that Aaron just wanted to strangle with his bare hands and bash the bastard's head against a large rock until blood splatter and brain matter was everywhere. That Savior was going to utterly pay for making Eric experience a near death experience.

Anger was boiling inside of Aaron at the thought of this. His body was even warming up at just the thought of getting his hands on the bastard. Why was he even thinking this? He had Eric and a baby next to him and all he could think of was killing the Savior who shot Eric in the most gruesome way possible. But Eric's soft facial expression made Aaron calm down. He seemed to be highly over protective of his sweetheart and their new baby. "Aaron?" Eric's voice snapped Aaron back into reality. "I'm fine, just thinking." Aaron spoke with haste. He was helping Eric over and Maggie came out. "What happened?" Asked Maggie and to which Aaron explained everything. "Can you take care of him?" Aaron pleaded. 

Maggie nodded.

It's been an hour since Aaron has seen Eric. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for news. His feet shuffled against the ground as he held Gracie in his arms. The door opened and Aaron hurried over, expecting good news. "He's going to be just fine. It's a miracle that he has survived." Maggie proclaimed. "Thank you." Aaron was thanking Maggie over and over. "Go on." Maggie urged Aaron into the room before closing the door. The bearded male went over to the bed that Eric was resting on. "Hey..." Eric said in a weak voice. "Hey yourself." Aaron chuckled, sitting beside Eric. "How's Gracie?" Eric asked. "She's fine, she's been asleep the whole time." Aaron informed and he leaned over to plant a sweet and tender kiss on Eric's forehead. "You're going to be okay." He whispered softly and Eric was snuggling into Aaron for comfort and warmth. Aaron wrapped his free arm around Eric.

Today has been a hectic day but at least, Eric has survived and now, well... the three of them can be a family. 


End file.
